Return To Sender
by FEARLESS MASTER
Summary: This is my take on Lux's life in foster care. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Lux is forced into prostitution by her foster father, enjoy!

Return to Sender

Fifteen year old Lux sat alone in her closet size bedroom, given to her by her newest foster family. She liked being out of the crowded shelter but her foster parents were another story. Her foster mom, Katherine Andrews, tried to make her as welcome as possible, every attempt was always interrupted though, by Katherine's boyfriend Lars. Every day for the three months that Lux had been there, she had been slapped, beaten, cursed at and worst of all felt up by Lars. Every intervention by Katherine was thwarted by bail posting by Lars from his million dollar bank account; money that was earned illegally through drug dealing. After two hours of silence, Lux heard Lars enter the house, "I need more money!" he screamed at Katherine, who knew that the money he was after was to be used for alcohol. "But Lars, I've given you all I've got." She pleaded for him to stop his rampage.

Suddenly the door to Lux's bedroom flew off it's hinges and Lars entered the room, gave Lux up and screamed "If you won't give me money, I'll just have to make my own." Lux held her nose "Ugh, your breath smells of hard liquor, is it too much to ask-." She was slammed to the ground "DON'T YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY!" Lars screamed at her and threw some revealing cloths toward her, "PUT THOSE ON!" he growled After she dressed in the revealing apparel Lars spoke "Okay now, you're going to work the streets. Give the people what they want."

Lux was embarrassed at the fact that she was raised by such animals that made her dress and work like a whore. For a week she worked, bringing her earnings to her foster dad. At sunset on the seventh day Lux walked into the apartment and immediately met with a fist, "WHERE'S MY MONEY?" Lars barked

When Lars found out that there was no money for the day he became enraged. He threw the front door off its hinges and threw Lux onto the street. "What's the deal?" Lux asked "YOU'RE OUT!" Sobbing hysterically, Lux ran down the bustling Portland Street. A woman on her way to work stopped her, "Are you okay honey?" the woman then caught sight of the blackened bruises and cuts. "Come with me, I'll get you help."

Author's Note: After Lux is healed is when the pilot begins, with Lux meeting Cate and Baze. To answer the question that I know you must be thinking, no, the woman mentioned at the end of the story is not Cate, she's just a random composite. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: The Truth Is Revealed

"- So you see why I'm in the state I am," Lux told the DCF representative and the pschyatrist that Cate demanded she see. "That's when you found Ms. Cassidy and Mr. Basil, or Baze as you call him correct?" Lux nodded, "They've really stepped up these past few weeks," It had been almost a year since Lux had been in Cate's care, "I really don't want either of them to put me back in foster care; they'd be letting there be a chance that something like this could happen again. To be honest, if I end up back in Sunnyville, I'll take my own life before I let someone treat me the way those morons did."

In the wake of the court's verdict of joint custody, Cate's fiance Ryan had stepped up and wanted to be the father figure to Lux. What exactly are you asking?" The DCF representative asked

"That Cate and Ryan be granted full custody of me, ma'am. They've already had a place set up for me and we've ironed out everything in terms of living arrangements." Lux had a glare of hope but the psychatrist and DCF representative looked at her, hollow expressions on their faces. " That's all well but do Cate and Ryan know about your prior situation; does Baze?" Their question assaulted Lux's senses. "No they don't, the reason I'm here seeing you, Dr. Stapp, is because of this." Lux pulled up her shirt to reveal severe brusing, "These are from my ex boyfriend."

The women in the room asked Lux the same question, "Yes, they all know." After another ten minutes of conversation, both women smiled "Okay dear, here's what we want you to do, you have to tell your parents and Ryan the truth about what happened. " with that the session concluded

Lux went outside and met with Cate, Ryan and Baze. "So, how'd it go?" Cate asked "Good, but there's something I have to tell you guys." Lux broke into tears and sat down, holding her head in pain "Lux sweetheart, what is it?" Cate asked putting her hand on Lux's shoulder.

"Okay here goes." Lux told them the same story she told the rep and pschyatrist. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry." She embraced Lux "Yeah, nobody should have to go through that." Baze quipped "But hey, look at you now, strong and healthy. You've got an awesome body, I bet the boys will be gunning for you." Ryan's off-color comment brought momentary silence to the group "Sorry about that." He apologized

"It's okay," Lux said "At least I have a familyI can feel safe in."


End file.
